Like Mother, Like Son
by Bionic Geek
Summary: It all started with a comment by Damian, and from there, things spiraled. "What would you know about mothers?"
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- I do not own batman, any of the characters or Gotham.**

 **Enjoy, and I apologize if anybody comes off OOC.**

* * *

The day had started off like few others, calmly. It was a Saturday, and after last night's patrol, everybody was taking it easy. Waking up rather late for the family, aside from Alfred, of course. Nobody had been injured for a change, but it was a draining night. There were no big threats on Friday, just many mediocre villains, gang fights, and robberies.

As it was pretty late when the bats finished patrolling, Jason begrudgingly agreed to spend the night at the manor. He must have been very sleep deprived, because he ended up outside his old room. He didn't say anything, just yawned, muttered, 'Night Alfie.' And disappeared inside his room.

Nobody commented on it. Dick, Tim, and Damian just bid Bruce, Alfred, and each other a good night and went into their rooms as well.

Bruce stood where he was, looking at his sons' doors, Jason's the longest, until his father figure coerced him into going to bed and getting some rest. Without fighting, the millionaire did what he was instructed, falling asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

* * *

The next morning, or rather, a few hours later, they began to stir. Jason woke up the earliest, after Alfie. He spent a few minutes just lying awake in his bed, remembering what happened last night, and where he was. Looking around the room, nothing had changed, aside from his now rumpled sheets. Everything was the same as it was just a few years ago. The sheets, the clothes, books homework. Finally, he couldn't stand the tight feeling in his chest and left the room, hurriedly. In the kitchen, he decided to help the butler out, hoping to get the suffocating feeling off his chest and his old room out of his mind.

An hour later, Tim came down, followed by Damian, ten minutes later. They all made ideal small chat, courtesy of Alfred. Despite just a few hours of sleep, nobody had any energy to fight. They were all enjoying the peace for a change, even Dick when he finally made it down.

When Bruce came, everyone could feel the tension in the air, but continued as they were. Halfway through breakfast, the conversation took a turn.

"So, Bruce, there's something everybody wants to know."

The man in question rolled his eyes, "Dick, if this is about woman.."

The man-child shook his head, smiling, "No, no, no. I want to know why you adopted all boys with black hair and blue eyes. It's pretty narcissistic, really."

"It was not my intention to take in boys with characteristics similar to mine. I just took in those I came across in need of help-"

Everyone ignored Jason's scoff and eye roll.

"- And you boys, curiously enough, looked similar to me."

Dick frowned slightly. "It is weird that we all look similar to you. Where did your traits come from Timmy?"

Tim looked over at his eldest brother, "Got my hair from my dad, and eyes from my mom."

"Hmm. My dad had dark hair too, my mom had blue-green eyes, surprisingly enough. Similar to your's Jay. Speaking of-"

Jason didn't look up, instead stabbing his eggs. "Sheila had blonde hair, my dad had dark brown hair. M- Catherine was a redhead. Probably got my hair color from my dad's side. Got my eyes from Sheila." Under the table, hidden from view, the vigilante clenched his fist every time he mentioned his biological mother or father. Aside from that, there was no trace of emotion on his face. Wanting the attention off him, he nodded at the demon across from him.

"What about you, demon?"

Damian locked eyes with the young man, "Are you really that stupid, Todd? I have mother's eyes and father's hair."

Todd rolled his eyes. "Not what I meant. You look more like your dad now, aside from your eyes and skin, but do you believe you'll grow up looking just like your dad? Besides your differences?"

Damian glared. "Of course, I am a Wayne."

"But you're also your mother's son."

The youngest sneered. "What would _you_ know about mothers?"

Jason glared, anger rising. "Listen you little piece of-"

"Boys! Stop it this instant."

But it was too late for anyone to do anything about it. The wayward son was already rising. "I was just leaving."

Everybody stood, Dick about to go after his first successor, before they all heard the front door slam, and a motorcycle starting and then taking off.

* * *

 **AN: Wow, that was not what I was originally writing. Somehow Jason took the spotlight, it must be impossible for me not to write a Batfam fic that doesn't center on Jason in someway.**

 **Anyway, if you guys enjoy, comment and let me know. If you want, I am looking forward to continuing if you want. This is my first actual fic that i am posting so criticism is much appreciated.**

 **Help would be much appreciated if you have any ideas, just dm me :)**

 **Later guys.**

 **-B**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer- I do not own batman, any of the characters or Gotham.**

 **Enjoy chapter 2. :)**

* * *

Fifteen minutes after Jason left the manor, he arrived to his shitty apartment. Parking his motorcycle, he took the stairs two at a time until he arrived to his room. The wayward Robin slammed his door shut. He could hear his neighbors yelling through the walls, but he ignored them.

Holding back a scream, Jason slammed his hands on the wall before turning around swiftly, and sweeping his hands out. The books that once were perched on his side table, flew through the air, and landed on the wooden floors with a _thump._

His breathing getting quicker and his anger boiling over, the young man continued to trash his apartment. Books were knocked down, pillows were being punched, clothes being thrown onto the floor. But nothing could quench Jason's anger. When there was nothing left to destroy, Jason collapsed on his floor. Head in his hands, he tried to control his breathing and calm down.

What felt like hours later, he finally removed his head from his arms. Looking around, he saw the destruction he caused. Jason only groaned, knowing he better deal with the mess now rather than leaving it there.

The process was slow and sluggish, but he finally managed to fix his apartment. Luckily, nothing was broken or unfixable. The worst damage was probably the bent cover on one of his books. Looking closer, Jason recognized the book. It was _To Kill a Mockingbird_ , the copy Alfred gave him when he first moved into the manor. The novel was one of Jason's favorites to read. He was shocked when the butler gave him the book, and to _keep_ no less. Alfred had told him that the novel was important to him. Jason didn't understand _why_ the elder man was giving a filthy street rat one of his prized possessions. He still doesn't.

Jay sighed, "Alfred doesn't deserve what Bruce and the rest of us put him through."

Despite his deep resentment towards Bruce, and all the others, Alfred was the one person Jason could never hate or feel negatively towards. Well, him and his mother, Catherine.

Just thinking of Catherine caused Jason to remember what caused the fit of rage he was in. The damn spawn of Wayne. He's one to talk, Talia doesn't even acknowledge him if the bats and her ever cross paths. Talia. She's one piece of work, but Bruce is wrong about her. Him and the others. Talia does love Damian, Jason saw it when he was recovering and during his time with the League and her. She hides it well, if Jason didn't grow up on the streets or in Crime Alley, he wouldn't have even noticed. Living in the slums of Gotham, you learn to read people, find out who's lying, and who you shouldn't ever cross- no matter how nice and friendly they may appear.

Talia does love Damian, and Bruce, though she has conflicting feelings. But what surprises Jason the most about the woman, is that she seems to love _him_. She's softer around him. She pushes him, and keeps up appearances, but she has this softness, almost loving look in her eyes whenever she looks towards him. If Red Hood is ever present during fights between the Bats and the assassins, she isn't as brutal if they battle. If he ever goes down, Talia wouldn't keep kicking and attacking when she senses the fight is over, whereas if it was anyone else, she'd keep going.

If the demon brat was as observant and as trained as he claims to be, which, he most likely was, then he was bound to have picked up on Talia's behavior towards Jason long ago.

Shaking his head, Jason stood up, cracking his back. Looking at the clock on the wall, he saw it was just passed seven pm. At that moment, his stomach growled.

Jason walked towards his kitchen, it was small, but it worked. Opening the fridge, he saw that he had some leftovers from lunch yesterday. Once he was done, it was only seven thirty, he still had time to kill before patrol.

"Screw it," Jason walked back to his living room, collapsing on his ratty, old couch. He yawned, "I'll rest up before patrol." And with that, he fell asleep quickly.

* * *

Nightwing sighed. Another easy night. Stripping off his uniform, he got into the scalding hot shower.

 _What's with the villains of Gotham? No Scarecrow or the Riddler sightings, oddly enough. Not even Catwoman makes an appearance nowadays, Bruce is extra annoyed without her. It would do the rest of us wonders if she'd make an appearance and take him off our backs for a night._

In the stalls on either side of him, he could hear Dami and Tim getting into the showers themselves. Tim had been quiet today, with the exception of breakfast and yelling at Damian after Jason left.

When the second Robin left, Bruce just retreated back into his office, after scolding Damian. Tim then took it upon himself to yell at the boy, and that turned into a screaming match. Good thing Alfie hid the sharp objects long ago. Dick separated the two, sending Tim to the Cave to calm down. He then proceeded to gently explain to Damian that what he said was wrong. Needless to say, it was a very long, and most likely inefficient talk.

Getting out of the shower, and wrapping his towel around his waist, he changed into some spare clothes and went upstairs. During patrol, he didn't catch a glimpse of Jason.

 _Maybe I'll stop by his apartment tomorrow. Apologize on Damian's behalf, and see how Jay's doing._

With that thought in mind, the acrobat laid down in his bed, falling asleep to the sounds of feet walking down the hall, and doors closing.

* * *

Across Gotham, unknown to all, deep in an abandoned building, the sounds of singing could be heard.

 _"Come little children, come with me_

 _Safe and Happy you will be_

 _Away from home now let us run_

 _With Hypno you'll have so much fun_

 _Oh, little children_

 _Please don't cry_

 _Hypno wouldn't hurt a fly_

 _Be free to frolic, be free to play_  
 _Come with me to my cave to stay_  
 _Oh little children, please don't squirm_  
 _These ropes I know will hold you firm_  
 _Now look to me, the pendant calls_  
 _Back and forth your eyelids fall_

 _Oh little children, you cannot leave_  
 _For you your families will grieve_  
 _Minds unraveling at the seams_  
 _Allowing me to haunt their dreams_

 _Do not wail and do not weep_  
 _It's time for you to go to sleep_  
 _Little children, you were not clever_  
 _Now you'll stay with me...forever.."_

* * *

 **AN: And there you guys go! Chapter 2! I'm going to try and update on weekends, either on saturdays or sundays, just to let you guys know.**

 **Anyway, leave your reviews, and let me know what you guys thought of 'Like Mother, Like Son' so far.**

 **Any ideas for future chapters, just leave below or dm me.**

 **The lullaby at the end was titled, "Hypno's Lullaby".**

 **Bye guys!**

 **-B**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer- I do not own batman, any of the characters or Gotham.**

 **Here's an early update for you guys! Thank you all for following, favoriting, and reviewing!**

 **Warning: Some use of profanity.**

* * *

Groggily, Jason opened his eyes. When his vision focused, he looked towards the windows. Sunlight was streaming in through the crack in his curtains, he could hear the faintest sounds of chirping and traffic.

"Shit," Jason cursed, he hadn't intended on falling asleep. He had just wanted to rest before patrol-.

" _Fuck."_

He missed patrol. He let the filth that roamed Gotham go free for an entire night, and anything could have happened in those few short hours. A rape, a murder, a kidnapping. Drug trades, trafficking. The list is endless. There was Batman and the rest of the bat clan, but c'mon. They don't do shit. Bruce thinks just locking them up and scaring a few rookies will stop the rest of them. Well, it doesn't.

This might come as a surprise, but Jason _does_ understand why Bruce won't kill. It took a lot of time, yes, but he finally understands. Not killing is what separates the good and the bad, the strong and the weak.

The scum and the aristocrats.

But even if Bruce isn't willing to kill or pick up a gun, doesn't mean he can just expect to send any criminal to jail or Arkham, and expect them to learn their lesson and stop whatever they're doing- be it mass murder or a simple robbery. No, he needs to take charge and deal with criminals effectively.

Except for those like that psychotic clown, the only way to deal with people like _him_ is death. Maybe Bruce won't kill him, but Jason sure as hell will. And once he does, Gotham will finally be ridden of that disgusting, demented-

 _Knock, Knock, Knock._

Jason frowned, who the hell could that be? It couldn't be passed 9 in the morning. Lifting himself off the couch, he shuffled over to the door. In his head, he was running through everyone he had ever come in contact with that would be at his apartment now. He was narrowing it down pretty quickly, and sure enough, when he opened the door, it was none other than-

"Morning, Jay!"

"Dick, what the hell are you doing here?"

"Can't I visit my baby brother on a beautiful morning simply to see him?"

"No. And I'm _not_ your brother."

Dick just chuckled, stepping aside, as if expecting Jason to just let him in.

Not happening.

This went on for the next few minutes, Dick stepping to the side to walk inside, and Jay blocking him from his apartment. Finally, Dick managed to scurry around his brother and get inside.

Jason rolled his eyes, closing his door behind the acrobat.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"Noth-."

"Cut the bullshit, we both know that's not true."

Dick sighed, sitting down on the couch. "I came to apologize."

The once-deceased boy snorted. "For what? Never giving me the time of day when we were kids? Forgetting and replacing me? Oh, oh. What about the time when you _threw me in Arkham_? Hm?"

The older boy's eyes narrowed, "Jay, I _said_ that I was sorry for all that. I want to make things up to you, you know that. But you're not making anything easy for me either. Can't we just move past all that? Just forgive me already."

" _Forgive_ you? For throwing me into an asylum, like I was a fucking psycho?! What the fuck, Dick? You threw me into a prison with the worst vermin on the planet. You threw me in there with _**him!"**_

"You tried to kill me and Damian! You were going to expose us, Jason! You needed help, you were mentally unstable!"

" **I was sane!"**

Dick stood up, abruptly. "No, you weren't, the Lazarus Pits affected you, and-."

"I was still stable, I'm just willing to do what Batman refused to!"

"Jason, stop kidding yourself. You were sick! You-"

Clenching his fists tightly, knuckles turning white, he gritted his teeth. "Get. _Out._ Dick."

"Jay-."

" **Now!"**

Throwing himself at Dick, Jason pushed the older man to the door; he made sure to slam and lock it behind him before sliding down to the floor, head cradled in his hands.

* * *

Dick sighed, swirling his coffee and foam around. His meeting with Jason definitely did _not_ go as planned..

" _Why does he have to be so pigheaded? He was sick.. Can't he just accept that?"_

"Excuse me, sir."

"Huh?" Dick looked up, an older woman was standing in front of him. She looked to be in about her mid-40's and had dark, wavy hair flowing down to her mid back. She had dark, green eyes and plump, pink lips. She had pale skin, and looked to stand about 5'7". She was wearing a black pantsuit and cream-colored blouse.

She smiled big, "I'm sorry, are you Richard Grayson? Bruce Wayne's son?"

He immediately flashed her a big smile, "Why, yes. I am. And you are, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Ah, yes. I'm Sara, Sara Young. I'm a big fan of your father's work, and I have an idea for the city."

"Oh. Yes, well, I'm afraid you'll have to talk to my father about that. Do you have an appointment planned, or..?"

"Oh, but please? Mr. Grayson-Wayne, this'll only take a moment of your time."

Dick was torn, as much as he just wanted to get out of here and figure out what to do about Jase, his image (and conscious) wouldn't allow him to just up and leave. "Alright, I suppose I have a little bit of time.."

"Splendid!"

Sara sat herself down on the chair opposite of him, pulling out a file filled with papers. "My plan is to open a foster home for troubled youth near uptown. Farther from the hustle of the city, as well as the streets, but also far from the conforming society of the rich folk. No offense, of course. But I want these children to find help far from any corruption or possible distractions. I'm thinking we knock down the old, unused warehouses in _this_ area, and build up the building. The key would be to have it done, furnished, and livable in as little time as possible."

Looking over the woman's plans and location, Dick frowned slightly. Everything sounded doable, but there was one major flaw in her plans.

"The home would be near Arkham, only half a mile away. If there was to be an escape, and inmates were to head in that direction.."

Sara looked at her map laid across the table, "Ah, well, yes. But the area is usable and away from any possible threats to the children's progress."

"But their safety is also a top priority. Being that close to Arkham is not safe. Is there not another area you'd want to use instead?"

"No."

"Well, Mrs. Young, I'm afraid I cannot help, nor put in a good word with my father if you are not willing to switch the location to a safer area. I'm sorry."

Mrs. Young huffed. "Well."

Then, without another word, she turned on her heel and left angrily.

Dick just stared after her, tossing out his now empty coffee cup. Something about the woman, she just seemed so familiar.. he just couldn't place it. Frowning, and shaking his head, he decided to put it in the back of his mind for now. He'll do a quick search and talk to Bruce or Tim later about her.. after he asks Alfred for something to help him with this migraine he now has.

Exiting the cafe, Dick began to walk the way towards Wayne Manor, completely unaware of the eyes watching him from a distance.

* * *

Later, in the late afternoon, the same pair of eyes that watched Dick Grayson earlier that day, was peering through the windows of Jason Todd's apartment.

Grinning wickedly, eyes gleaming, the shadowy figure began to sing, _"Come little children, come with me, safe and happy you will be. Away from home now let us run, with Hypno you'll have so much fun…_ _"_

"Soon, soon we will be reunited again, sweetie, and you will never escape.. Not this time around..."

Cackling softly, the figure moved away from the window, and the unsuspecting boy moving around his home.

Soon. Very soon..

* * *

 **AN: And that's a wrap for chapter 3, let me know what you guys thought by reviewing! And once again, big thank you to everyone who has followed, reviewed, and favorited so far!**

 **I once again apologize for any OOCness or any spelling/grammar mistakes in this chapter.**

 **And remember, any ideas for future chapters, just pm me or leave it in the reviews! =)**

 **Bye guys!**

 **-B**


End file.
